degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Katie-Maya (Siblings)
The relationship between sisters Maya Matlin and Katie Matlin began when Maya was born in 1997. Both sisters worry about one another, despite their differences in age. Katie is often seen acting over protective of Maya, and is quick to give advice if needed. Sibling history Season 11 In Underneath It All, Maya is first seen in Marisol's car along with older sister, Katie. Katie gives Maya advice and tells her to try to have fun in Degrassi. While waiting for Katie to pick her up, Maya is on Zig's Facerange page and closes it when Katie notices. Katie tells her not to listen to the gossip and give Zig a chance. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Maya asks Katie if she's okay suspecting purging when she catches her going through the fridge. Katie tells her she's fine. Maya believes her and leaves. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Maya catches Katie sneaking pills from their mom’s bottles and promises to not tell on Katie. She just needs to make it through her try out and then she’ll stop taking the pills. Maya is even more worried about Katie once she gets detention and tells her its a bad idea to run on her leg. Maya greets Katie along with her mom and takes the rest of the pills so Katie can't. In Hollaback Girl (1), she was seen entering the kitchen in the middle of the night to see Katie soaking wet (when Bianca sprayed her with water) and Bianca informing her that her older sister is high on pills. In Hollaback Girl (2), Maya interrupts a conversation between Drew and Bianca to deliver the news that Katie has had an overdose. As she walks into school, she can be heard complaining about the fact that she shouldn't have had to come to school given the circumstances. In In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Maya feels frustrated in music class where the piece they’ve been assigned is far below her capabilities. Maya tries to practice at home, but Katie is exhausted after her first day at rehab and Maya has to stay quiet. In In The Cold, Cold Night (2), Maya arrives with Katie's trumpet at Frostival, saying that it's her musical challenge. When she epically fails on the trumpet during the band's performance, Ms. Oh, Tori, and Tristan, as well as Maya, all find it amusing. Season 12 In Waterfalls (1), Maya and Campbell Saunders want to go to the mall, so she asks Katie for a ride at the garden. Katie asks what it's for and realizes it's a boy. When Maya says that it's Cam, Katie says no and that hockey players are bad news in which Maya replies that just because Drew dumped her doesn't mean all jocks are bad. Katie eventually accepts but says that she will chaperone to Maya's dismay. At the mall, the three of them are seen getting out of a movie while Katie berates Cam with questions. Maya tells him he doesn't have to answer and points out "Drew and Bianca kissing" to distract Katie while they run. The two turn the corner and head into a photo booth where they talk about their siblings and Cam's home life while taking pictures. Maya tries to kiss him and he pulls back, saying they should probably find Katie. In Waterfalls (2), after school, Maya is in her room playing the cello when Cam walks in and tells her Katie let him in. In''' Doll Parts (1), '''Katie walks into the bathroom while Maya is getting her makeover and laughs at her. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h34m19s26.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33171.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h21m08s73.jpg Mayakatie-teennick-sneakpeak-1.png Normal th degrassi s11e34187.jpg Maya-teennick-sneakpeak.png 454ff.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35117.jpg 445f.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h37m30s57.jpg 54fff.jpg degrassi-00729.jpg Degrassi-katie-season12-01.jpg Degrassi-waterfalls-pts-1-and-2-picture-5.jpg 436456456.jpg 45645757857.jpg Ksjls.png 1024px-Degrassi summer 2012.jpg 7yuio.png 98uij.png 7yhuio.png yhui.png 87yuoi.png Category:Siblings Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions